


All the Family I Need

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: The Sanvers Love Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sanvers, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fanfic TLC, Fix-It, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Superfamily, Water birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: “Your all the family I need. My feelings for you are deeper than anything I have ever known. I can picture our life together, and it’s full and rich and amazing, but there aren’t kids in that picture. You are all that I need Alex.” Maggie remembered the words well and she thought they’d always be true no matter what happened, Alex was all she’d need as long as she had Alex her world was full and complete and happy. (Yeah that episode made me cry so I’m freaking fixing it!)





	All the Family I Need

“Your all the family I need. My feelings for you are deeper than anything I have ever known. I can picture our life together, and it’s full and rich and amazing, but there aren’t kids in that picture. You are all that I need Alex.” 

Maggie remembered the words well and she thought they’d always be true no matter what happened, Alex was all she’d need as long as she had Alex her world was full and complete and happy. But things changed, Maggie heard about Alex’s melt down at Ruby’s concert, how her fiancée had completely fallen apart to Kara about how she wanted a child she could teach things to, to hold, to comfort, and to love in a way Maggie just couldn’t supply an outlet for. She’d felt Alex crawl into bed that night and shake with silent sobs but she didn’t know how to help, not at that point at least but she figured it out a few days later. She sat down with Alex and let her get everything off her chest, the hurt, the tears, the fear, everything and when it was all out and Alex was left with only sobs and apologies Maggie held her close kissing her hair being her future wife’s rock.

Alex had cried herself to sleep that night and Maggie laid awake with her thoughts until dawn when Alex began to wake. Maggie didn’t even pretend to be asleep when Alex opened her eyes and tentatively looked up at her.

“Mags?”

The detective took a second before looking down at the agent who looked so small and fragile against her chest.

“Yes _stellina_?”

Alex gave a small smile at the pet name before taking a deep shaky breath.

“I’m sorry.”

Maggie held Alex closer burying her nose in her hair.

“For what?”

Alex curled her fingers around the detective’s sleep shirt afraid to let go.

“For lying to you, for telling you I was okay with never having kids, for pushing you. I tried to be okay with it I really did!”

Maggie shook her head with a soft shushing sound as she heard the normally steeled agent’s voice crack.

“It’s okay Alex, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have been so oblivious to the fact it was hurting you, and I’m sorry I didn’t even try to entertain the idea of kids.”

Alex shifted in Maggie’s arms until she was face to face with the detective looking into her eyes, her own still shown with tears.

“It’s okay Mags, you don’t like the idea of kids and that’s okay but it’s a dream of mine I’ve had since I was little and it’s going to be hard to let go of. I know you don’t like the idea but it’s not like we have to make a choice right now, there’s time to think, to change our minds and who knows where we will be later down the line. I would like kids but that could change and if we don’t chose to have them that’s fine, things change but right now just having you is enough.”

Maggie nodded leaning up and placing a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. In the back of her mind she still sees a picture of her and Alex a few years later, happy together with a dog or two but there still are no kids but she’s not going to say that because as Alex already said things can change and maybe someday she will want kids but right now this was enough, just her and Alex was enough.

-XxXxXx-

Two months was a lot sooner than Maggie had expected for things to change and she wasn’t entirely sure how it came around, hell she didn’t even know it happened until it already had. She and Alex had been enjoying a movie night with Kara and Lena when she was called out on a case, of course Kara was already in her suit and flying out the window before Maggie could grab her badge and kiss Alex, she arrived not far behind her super sister in-law. An apartment fire in the residential part of the city and while the fire department had the blaze mostly under control there was someone trapped inside. Kara hadn’t hesitated in the slightest before flying in through a window into the heart of the blaze. 

The fire was starting to dye and smoke filled the sky when Maggie watched Kara exit the building her cape bundled up against her chest shielding something from the flames and water and falling embers. As soon as Kara’s boots touched the asphalt she was swarmed by medics on Maggie's orders, Kara quickly but carefully detached her cape and handed the bundle over to a medic watching as it was taken away to the waiting ambulance before walking to Maggie’s side as the detective watched the fire finally go out.

“Did you save the person?”

Kara’s face turned sad and she shook her head.

“No she wouldn’t let me, she kept yelling at me not to her, to save the _piccola_.”

Maggie felt her chest tighten as she looked over her shoulder at the ambulance where the medics were working on the bundle. Kara folded her arms over her middle chewing her lip.

“I didn’t know what she was talking about, I didn’t know the word but she kept yelling it and pointing to the corner of the room and that’s where I went and found the baby. I wrapped it in my cape and went to save the mother but it was too late.”

Maggie looked back at her sister in law with a small smile pulling her into a hug rubbing her back.

“It’s okay Supergirl, you can't save everyone no matter how much you try. It’s not your fault.”

Kara nodded hugging Maggie back before pulling away with a small smile.

“I should get going unless you need me to stay and answer things.”

Maggie shook her head with a small smile.

“No go ahead you’ve done enough and you already said what happened.”

Kara nodded and after another quick hug took off leaving Maggie to take a deep breath before going to the ambulance climbing into the back watching over the medics’ shoulders as they kept close watch over the infant's vitals. Maggie couldn’t describe the feeling that tightened her chest looking at the baby wrapped up in Kara’s cape but it felt like a really strong magnet pulling her to the child’s side. She sat on the open bench being sure to stay out of the way but close enough she could see the child.

“What have you found out?”

The words were second nature but the hushed tone was different, instinct telling her to use it to avoid scaring the baby more. One of the medics looked at her before back at the child.

“Infant female, interracial, about four months old, no physical injury but minor smoke inhalation.”

Maggie nodded along as she observed the baby girl unable to help the smile on her lips as she took in her soft tan skin, the fuzz of caramel brown hair, the pale purple jumper with a bumblebee on it, it was enough to make Maggie feel a pang in her chest she couldn’t explain. After a while the ambulance was clear to take the girl to the hospital and not long after her next of family came to be with her and take her in. After filling out some paper work Maggie went back home and found Alex sitting on the couch watching the news until she heard the door shut. The agent quickly turned off the tv and looked over her shoulder brows creased with worry making Maggie give a small smile because her wife always did this with cases the DEO wasn’t involved in, she worried and had to make sure everything was okay.

“It’s alright babe, the fires out, Kara’s okay, I’m fine, the little girl is alive and with her family at the hospital.”

Alex relaxed a little but opened her arms for her wife as she rounded the couch making Maggie smile and fall into them happily burying her face in the crook of Alex’s neck closing her eyes. For a few minutes neither said anything but there was a question in Maggie’s mind that wouldn’t go away. She shifted a little just to sit up enough she could see into her wife’s eyes making Alex raise a brow.

“Alex, do you still want kids?”

Alex felt her chest constrict around her heart. They hadn’t had this discussion for two months and she didn’t want to start a fight because she still wanted something different than her now wife. After a few minutes hesitation she finally managed to nod her head looking down.

“Y-yeah I do, I know we said we’d slow down and take it a day at a time and wait and see if things changed, if what we wanted changed, but I do still want kids Mags.”

Maggie said nothing but gently placed two fingers under her wife’s chin and guiding her to look up. Alex let herself look up to meet Maggie’s warm brown eyes biting her lip as she waited for them to turn cold and distant as her wife sighed and readied her protests. She hadn’t expected Maggie to softly kiss her so it took a moment for her to respond to the kiss but once she Did Maggie softly slid her fingers through her hair to cradle her neck. They kissed softly for a little while before Alex broke away to breath, Maggie rested their foreheads together closing her eyes.

“I’m ready.”

The words were barely a whisper making Alex wonder if she heard them or if it was hopeful thinking until Maggie opened her eyes.

“I think I’m ready to take that step with you Alex. I’ll be scared to death and I can’t promise I won’t try to back out but I love you and I-I want a family with you.”

Alex smiled pulling her wife into a soft kiss that lasted just long enough to make Maggie smile before Alex gently rubbed their noses together.

“You won’t be scared alone Mags, I’ll probably be terrified I’m doing everything wrong and that something bad will happen but we will get through it together and we won’t be alone! We’ll have Kara and Lena and Mom and J’onn so we won’t be completely lost about what we are doing they will help.”

Maggie took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile on her lips making Alex gently stroke her cheek.

“You didn’t change your mind just because of me did you?”

Maggie felt her stomach flutter a little before she shook her head pulling away to meet her wife’s eyes.

“Sorry Ally but no, I didn’t change my mind just for you. Tonight on that call Kara went in to save that woman but she came out with only the baby, I sat in the ambulance and watched as they took care of the baby and something just changed I guess. I looked at her little face and watched her aunt and grandmother hold her thankful she was okay and the more I watched the more my heart twisted because I was realizing I wanted that. I wanted to sit with you on a hospital bed and look down at our own little bundle, I wanted to get up in the middle of the night when they’d cry just so you could sleep, I wanted to hold them close and promise them the world if they’d just settle down and sleep,”

Maggie paused with a watery chuckle at that one making Alex smile, her own eyes shining with tears.

“I wanted to see them crawl, hear them talk, see ‘em walk, send them off to school, celebrate birthdays and Christmas and Halloween, I want a family with you Danvers.”

Alex was crying now as she pulled Maggie into a bruising kiss because right now words were failing her but Maggie seemed to get the message as she held Alex close and kissed back with just as much gusto.

-XxXxXx-

Alex sat nervously on the bathroom floor with her back to the closed door, leg bouncing impatiently as her heart raced and her eyes kept glancing up at the counter where her phone sat. It had been three months of trying but none of the implants had stuck and it was making Alex greatly doubt the science she’d personally gone over in this process that would give herself and Maggie a biological child of their own. This was their third try and for the past two days she’d woken up and had to run for the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before she was coughing up the contents of her stomach. As a doctor she knew the sign but as a scientist she had to be absolutely sure before she told Maggie.

Thinking of her wife her bouncing leg stilled as her mind drifted. Maggie was currently away for two weeks at the NCPD training school watching a group of students take their final test to graduate in place of one of the senior officers. It was a big honor and a big responsibility but Alex didn’t have a doubt in her mind Maggie could handle it and push those poor students to the limits of their teachings to help get them off on a good start. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone beeping making her take a few deep breaths as she got up careful not to look at the little plastic stick. There was a chance it would be negative and her vomiting episodes could just be nerves or even her diet, since Maggie had been gone her diet wasn’t exactly healthy mostly pizza and takeout.

Taking another deep breath that she let out slow as she opened her eyes and looked over at the pregnancy test. Her heart stopped for a moment then jumped into her throat as tears stung her eyes, one hand picked up the test and the other covered her mouth as the tears spilled over, two little pink lines looked back at her. Tears stung her eyes as she smiled and lowered her hand from her mouth to place it lightly over her lower stomach letting out a watery chuckle unable to do anything but look at the positive test in her hand.

After a few minutes to let it sink in Alex set the test down and picked up her phone knowing there were things that needed to be done before Maggie got home that Sunday. She wiped her eyes as she placed her phone to her ear counting the rings before it picked up.

“Alex is everything okay?”

Alex smiled at her sister’s worry before grabbing the pregnancy test again.

“Kara it’s positive.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment before she heard Kara cheer in the background and Lena laughing. Alex removed the phone from her ear as the sound of it being changed to video call sounded, what she was met with was Lena showing her Kara flying around the penthouse apartment they shared.

“I think she’s happy, can you see her Alex?”

Alex chuckled nodding as Lena came into frame smiling at her.

“Congratulations from both of us.”

Alex smiled chuckling as Kara landed beside Lena a bright smile that was infectious making Alex smile wider.

“Thank you. But I didn’t just call to tell you guys, I need a favor.”

Lena and Kara shared a look that Alex recognized as their way of silently communicating before they looked back at her smiles a little small and worried.

“Sure Alex anything.”

Alex felt her heart melt at Lena’s words as she moved her free hand to her lower stomach again.

“I want to surprise Maggie with the news that this one worked and I know just how to do it.”

Now Lena and Kara’s smiles were back as they nodded along as Alex told them what she needed and who to tell the news to.

-XxXxXx-

The week went by fairly fast as Alex worked with her sister, Lena, Eliza, Sam and Ruby at her and Maggie’s apartment to put the surprise together. Of course the second Kara had seen her sister she hugged her remembering to be even more careful earning an eye roll but a smile and of course Lena hugged her too congratulating her. Eliza had kissed her cheek and held her close and Sam offered to help if they ever needed it. Finally Saturday everything was ready and the girls had arranged a plan for Maggie’s arrival.

Just as planned Kara and Lena picked Maggie up at the NCPD camp, Lena texted Sam and Ruby they were leaving, Sam texted Alex who got the word to J’onn, Winn, and James so they gathered at the apartment. When Maggie walked in the door with Kara and Lena behind her she was confused to see their friends gathered but said nothing as she kissed Alex and held her close.

“I missed you.”

Alex smiled kissing back.

“I missed you too Mags.”

The detective smiled stealing a final kiss before looking around at everyone.

“What’s with the get together?”

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.

“It’s your welcome home party dork! It was Alex’s idea.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her wife who shrugged kissing her cheek.

“Like I said I missed you.”

Maggie smiled then watched as Sam handed Ruby a box wrapped in pale green paper and tied with a silver bow. The girl brought it over and smiled as she held it out to Maggie.

“This is for you detective, from all of us.”

Maggie smiled taking the box then giving Ruby a hug before letting Alex lead her over to the couch and sit down with her. Maggie chuckled seeing Alex biting her lip watching as she opened the box slowly. Once it was open Maggie took out the mint green tissue paper and pulled out the first thing in the box, it was a soft brown plush bunny making her raise a brow as she held the toy looking at her wife.

“I’m a little old for this Ally.”

Alex rolled her eyes looking at Kara and Lena as the CEO smiled placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder to get her attention.

“That’s actually from Kara and I.”

Maggie blushed a little smiling at the pair hopping she hadn’t offended them.

“Thanks guys it’s cute.”

Now Kara chuckled pointing to the box.

“There’s more Maggie.”

The detective raised a brow again but handed the plush over to Alex and going back to looking in the box pulling out pale yellow tissue paper before taking out a folded quilt. It was white and as she opened it she found it was rather small and had rainbow fabric designs on it. She couldn’t help but smile at it as she took it in.

“This is beautiful! Eliza did you make this?”

Eliza nodded from her spot beside J’onn smiling softly.

“I did, I used pieces of some of Alex’s baby blankets and clothes and Alex gave me some of your old t-shirts to use too, I thought I’d be nice to have something that holds pieces of both of you.”

Maggie felt her smile widen till her dimples showed as she refolded the quilt and went back to the box assuming there was more. She was right under a few pieces of lilac tissue paper she pulled out a little white onesie making her swallow thickly as she unfolded it to reveal the writing ‘I love my mommies’ and the love was a little rainbow heart. Tears pricked her eyes as her chest tightened looking at Alex. Alex smiled her own eyes shiny already before she looked at Sam and Ruby.

“That’s from them.”

Maggie barely registered the words as she struggled to keep her tears back.

“Alex does-“

Alex held up a hand making her stop confused until her wife pointed to the box.

“There’s one more thing.”

Maggie wanted to forget about the last thing in the box and just kiss her wife anywhere her lips could reach but she pushed that aside as she reached into the box one last time taking out a mix of pink and blue tissue paper followed by a little white stick. Suddenly the world fell away as Maggie looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, her heart stopped for a long second then started beating again pulling tears out of her eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth her eyes looking to Alex for confirmation. The agent smiled and nodded her own tears spilling over now as Maggie smiled and dropped the test pulling her wife into a tight hug kissing her cheek, jaw, nose, anywhere she could reach before her wife pulled away to meet her eyes smiling as she cried.

“Surprise.”

Maggie gave a watery chuckle before kissing her wife letting their tears mix together before pulling apart resting their foreheads together.

“Best surprise ever. I love you Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex smiled and gently wiped away Maggie’s tears.

“I love you too Margarita Sawyer-Danvers.”

The group of gathered friend cheered their congratulations and clapped as Alex and Maggie kissed a final time.

-XxXxXx-

Three months seemed to fly by for Maggie and Alex. In those three months Alex had begun to show and ever since she had Maggie couldn’t stop herself from kissing the tiny growing bump whenever she got the chance, of course Alex didn’t stop her she was happy to see Maggie so happy about the little life growing inside her. It was near the end of the month when Alex went in for an ultrasound to make sure everything was going smoothly, she a doctor but not a baby doctor so she couldn’t do things herself this time. After the routine check to make sure everything was perfect, which it was there were ten little fingers and toes, a strong heartbeat that was the most beautiful sound Alex and Maggie had ever heard, and excellent growth, the doctor looked at the couple with a smile.

“Are we wanting to learn the sex of the baby?”

Alex and Maggie shared a look, the earlier biting her lips against a smile.

“Only if you want to Mags.”

Maggie smiled kissing her wife’s forehead and squeezed her hand.

“I don’t care what it is as long as it’s healthy and happy, you choose.”

Alex let herself smile and nod to the doctor who smiled and turned back to the monitor as she moved the wand around Alex’s belly until she found what she was looking for and smiled.

“There it is ladies, you are having a beautiful little girl!”

Alex and Maggie smiled as Maggie placed several kisses all over Alex’s face resulting in a giggle that was stopped by a kiss to the lips that Alex was happy to return.

“A baby girl Mags, a little girl! I hope she looks like you.”

Maggie chuckled rubbing their noses together carding her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I hope she has your eyes and attitude, cause let’s face it if she gets mine she’s going to be one heck of a trouble maker.”

Alex laughed shaking her head.

“If she gets mine she won’t be much better, either way she’s going to be a little fire cracker but at least we know she’ll be able to take care of herself with our stubborn streaks.”

Maggie chuckled stealing another kiss before letting Alex sit up and wipe the gel form her belly as the doctor handed her pictures of their little baby. Looking at the tiny picture Maggie felt her heart melt already.

-XxXxXx-

Eight months and things were finally setting in for Maggie as she watched Alex walk around the nursery of their new house humming as she made sure the dresser drawers had neatly folded clothes, the basket under the changing table had plenty of diapers, and the crib was all set up for a tiny human to sleep in. At this point Maggie had feared she’d be terrified and long gone but she’d found it easy to stand by Alex through this, to kneel in front of her wife when she was on the couch or bed and kiss the large swell of her belly whispering soft Italian words and lullabies then smiling as the little baby girl inside would nudge and become active when she did.

With the due date approaching Maggie found herself unwilling to be away from Alex too long just incase something happened even though she knew Kara would be there in a fraction of a second. That’s why Maggie was currently walking around the nursery making sure the hospital bag was packed while Alex sat in the wooden rocking chair in the corner humming softly as she ran her fingers over her belly with her eyes closed. The first time Alex woke her up in the middle of the night panting and sweating Maggie was tripping all over herself to get the things they needed before helping Alex outside and into the passenger seat of her police cruiser, being with the NCPD had its perks sometimes, before rushing her to the hospital.

They’d spent and hour in an hospital room just for the doctor to come back and tell them it was false labor, most likely Alex’s body’s way of preparing for the actual birth even of that was weeks away. They were sent back home with strict instructions for Alex to take it as easy as possible until her due date came closer lest she go into premature labor. When they got home Maggie made sure Alex was comfortable in bed as dozing off before she went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair looking around. Eight months in and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh, she never thought she’d be here after making up her mind a long time ago about not wanting kids out of fear that they would grow up to hate her for being gay which would undoubtedly get them teased in school and looked down on in the world and hate her even more if they got her complexion because having two mothers wouldn’t be bad enough. Yet somehow being with Alex going through all of the struggles with hormones and morning sickness and all the love put those fears on the back burner as thoughts of welcoming their baby girl into the world and getting to hold her and love her even more from outside Alex's body.

-XxXxXx-

Alex’s due date was two days away meaning Maggie was on high alert ready to get her wife to the hospital as soon as possible, it bugged Alex a little when Maggie would ask her how she was feeling but she put up with it knowing her wife was just worried. It was the middle of the night, around 1am, when Maggie was woken by Alex gripping her arm impossibly hard panting, whining and soaked from the waist down, she didn’t need a PhD to tell her that meant Alex’s water had broken and the baby was coming. She quickly got up, dressed, helped Alex into dry pajama pants, grabbed the bags then helped Alex out to the cruiser.

After nearly an hour of contractions the doctor let Alex move to the birthing tub to try and ease some of the pain so Maggie was kneeling behind the edge of the tub holding Alex’s hand and kissing her head telling her how well she was doing and that she loved her as the doctor checked her progress. Clearly there was no time to get Alex out of the tub because before Maggie knew it they were telling Alex to take a deep breath and count to ten as she pushed. Maggie’s heart hurt every time Alex screamed in pain but pushed through it with soft encouragement from Maggie and Kara who had been allowed in while Lena sat with Eliza, J’onn, Winn and Sam in the waiting room. 

Finally after one last long push Alex went slack gasping for breath as she leaned her head back against the lip of the tub. Maggie placed a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead rubbing her shoulders before her attention was pulled down as the wiggly little baby was pulled from the water, the liquid was taken from her tiny lungs and seconds later a high pitched cry filled the room. Maggie smiled letting Alex’s hand go so her wife could hold the newborn girl to her chest smiling at her fuzz of dark, almost black, hair. Kara smiled patting Maggie on the back before kissing her cheek saying she was going to tell the others and leaving the room. Once she was gone Maggie returned her eyes to the baby now content in Alex’s chest glancing around with barely open eyes that she could see where brown unable to help the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she kissed Alex’s head.

“I’m so proud of you Ally. She’s beautiful.”

Alex smiled leaning back enough to place a tired kiss to her wife’s lips.

“She is, just like her mother.”

Maggie chuckled softly closing her eyes.

“Which one?”

Alex chuckled rolling her eyes.

“If I wasn’t exhausted from bringing our daughter into the world I’d smack you but I can’t.”

Maggie chuckled kissing her again.

“I’ll remind you later.”

After the nurses got Alex out of the tub and cleaned up they helped her into the hospital bed while others took the baby and cleaned her up then wrapped her in a soft blanket before bringing her over. The nurse approached Maggie with her daughter and the detective swallowed hard suddenly very nervous around a baby for the first time in her life. She’d held all of her cousins when they were born but there was something about this little baby being her own that made her suddenly scared to hold her. Alex placed a hand on her arm and smiled softly.

“It’s okay Mags, you got this.”

Maggie nodded before carefully taking their daughter into her arms a simple popping smile crossing her lips once the girl was safely in her arms and not crying just blinking at her a little with brown eyes that mirrored Alex’s. Now that the girl had been cleaned off and her blood had been flowing better Maggie noticed the pigment of her skin and felt her stomach drop a little, the girl had inherited her fair mocha skin color and judging by the fuzz of hair her espresso brown hair as well. Alex could see the slightly sad lion cross Maggie’s face and she placed a hand on her arm near the girl’s foot.

“It’s okay Mags, she is beautiful, she’s here and she’s healthy that’s everything we could ask for with this right?”

Maggie let the words sink in then nodded letting her worries wash away as she smiled again.

“You’re right, she’s all we could have asked for and more.”

Alex smiled then looked at the door as a nurse opened it leading in Kara and the others. Kara stayed back a little as Maggie passed the baby to Lena helping the CEO get her hold just right to support the baby’s head making Lena smile.

“She’s adorable you two! Congratulations.”

Alex and Maggie smiled, the latter kissing her wife’s head as she perched herself on the edge of the bed watching as Lena carefully passed the girl to Sam. Sam smiled her eyes soft as she gently stroked the newborns little hand.

“She’s gorgeous, reminds me of when Ruby was born, enjoy it while you can before she grows up and starts trying to say she doesn’t need you.”

Maggie gave Alex a concerned look but the agent just shook her head smiling as she closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillows content to get a little rest. Sam handed the baby over to J’onn, who Maggie swore had never looked happier or more proud. After Eliza held the baby and Winn refused, on the pretense he was getting over a cold, Eliza turned to Kara and raised a brow.

“Here sweetie do you want to hold her?”

Kara bit her lip unsure, of course she wanted to hold her niece but she was terrified she would hold her too tight and hurt her or worse. Maggie saw the dilemma and moved to Eliza’s side carefully taking her daughter than walking to Kara.

“Hold out your arms.”

Kara looked unsure but slowly did as Maggie told her. Maggie smiled carefully placing her daughter in Kara’s arms and guided the Kryptonian in holding her just right then smiled stepping back.

“There see Little Danvers it’s not so hard.”

Kara smiled looking at her niece before placing a feather light kiss to her head.

“Hello _Kir chavh_ , welcome to the world.”

Maggie smiled watching her sister in-law and daughter before chuckling a little as the girl began to fuzz letting out little cries making the blonde hero look a little panicked. Maggie took the newborn back taking her to Alex who was awake holding out her arms.

“It’s alright Kara, you didn’t hurt her the doctor said that she’d want to be fed before too long.”

Kara didn’t look convinced as she stayed by Lena’s side.

“A-are you sure?”

Maggie rolled her eyes looking back at Alex who was now nursing the newborn, which explained Winn turning away flushing a little. Alex nodded looking at her sister.

“Positive Kara, she’s just fine you didn’t do anything.”

The blonde nodded relaxing a little now. Sam crossed her arms looking at Maggie and Alex.

“So does she have a name or are we going to keep saying ‘she, her and the baby?’”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before the detective smiled nodding.

“It took awhile and some compromising but we decided on Jamie, Jamie Lyra Sawyer-Danvers.”

Everyone seemed to weigh the name before smiling and nodding. The group talked easily for the better part of an hour before a nurse came in to ask them to leave so Alex could rest. After goodbyes and more congratulations the group left the new family alone making Maggie sigh and kiss her wife’s cheek. Alex smiled returning the kiss before nudging her wife.

“If we do this again you’re carrying the next one.”

Maggie chuckled meeting Alex’s eyes.

“You mean when we do this again Danvers.”

Alex broke into a wide smile at Maggie’s words pulling her down into a deep kiss with the arm not holding Jamie. Maggie chuckled but returned the kiss gently cupping her wife’s cheeks.

Maggie remembered the words she’d told Alex during their argument about kids and right now as she looked at her wife sleeping in the hospital bed with Jamie sleeping on her chest she couldn’t thank whatever forces allowed her to be wrong because now her world and life weren’t just Alex, it was Alex and Jamie and if she had her way another little addition down the line and maybe a dog too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun with Languages!
> 
> stellina = Starlet (Italian)
> 
> Piccola = Small (Italian)
> 
> Kir Chavh = small one (Kryptonian)


End file.
